Tyler Fleye
Tyler Fleye is a TV host born in Amaranth and is currently living in Soarite. He's a famous celebrity, who hosts a talk show along with his co-host Poppy. Aside from this, he is also a singer, works as a model, occasionally does acting gigs for movies and commercials and is quite a recognizable figure in Soarite. He is also the latest descendant of the Fleye family and is the current carrier of the family's curse, which is a demon that lives in his wings and has an endless thirst for attention. Appearance Tyler is very slim and around 180cm tall, he's very thin and flexible as well. He has grey skin with a purple-blue tint, cyan eyes, black scleras and wears magenta and purple eye shadow that matches with the colour of his hair and fur. Without makeup, his eyelids are naturally black. He has magenta and purple hair in the style of a mohawk, two black and curly antennae, his ears are long and with curly bits on the tips, and he constantly has a permanent Cheshire like grin his mouth, having very sharp teeth, which he is very self-conscious about. He has really long and dense fur on his collar in the same colour of his hair while it covers both of his shoulders, and he wears a black and purple vest and magenta and purple leggings that end by his knees. His arms and legs are hard to the touch and insectoid like with colours on black and purple, he also has tufts of fur on his arms and legs. He has rough purple claw-like fingers and two claws on his feet and a dewclaw on his heel. His wings are large and black with cyan tips, each one having three small cyan coloured eyes on the tip and a large magenta and purple eye with a black iris and a white pupil. These eyes can be seen moving and occasionally blinking independently and Tyler does not have any control over them. Personality Most see him as this flamboyant and over the top character, dramatic and charismatic, Tyler's audience never sees him without a smile on his face and such is the persona he has built for himself. Tyler absolutely loves his job, he loves acting, he loves the applause, he loves the attention, and as such, he will stop at nothing to get what he wants, when he wants it. Tyler has no patience or tolerance for anyone who stands in his way and can't get their job done, and he will not hesitate to fire or demote someone if they're harming his career in any way. He's a fast thinker and good improviser, but with the amount of stress that he's permanently under, he can also very easily lose his temper, sometimes hurting those closest to him. However, he's quick to apologize once he realizes the error in his actions. However, this makes it hard for him to build meaningful relations with others as he often struggles with keeping his temper in check, and his workaholic personality often causes him to neglect relationships as well. In his personal life, Tyler is still spontaneous, but he's much more kind and calm. Although he enjoys the attention, he enjoys his privacy much more and tends to get too tense and uncomfortable when coming across more intense fans. He will smile and wave, but will desperately want to get away from the situation. Most of Tyler's stress comes not only from his job but also from the nature of his curse. The demon that inhabits his wings has a near-constant need for attention, and with each passing day, it craves more and more, making Tyler have the need to constantly outdo himself, fearing that the entity will just scream in his head instead, begging to be seen. Because of this, Tyler has a tendency to get anxiety over the uncertain future of his career and this often causes him to spiral into having panic attacks when alone, occasionally losing sleep because of this and often passing out due to exhaustion later on. Tyler also has a tendency to fall into self-destructive habits, most commonly, compulsive smoking, which he has a hard time keeping control of. Being a good actor, however, neither his workers or audience know of this situation. No one but Len and Byree knows about it, who he trusts deeply. Abilities Tyler is incredibly aware of all of his surroundings and is very attentive to everything around him as the eyes on his wings can faintly grant him vision. He is very organized and leaderly and gets easily frustrated when others fail to keep up with his pace. Being a butterfly, he can also fly and often uses this as a way to get to places much faster than your average non-flying Drimare. Despite coming from the Blue Kingdom of Amaranth, where magic is especially common, and being literally cursed, Tyler does not possess any magical abilities of his own. Relationships Len Tyler met Len not long after firing his old photographer. Len was meant to be a temporary replacement until they found someone more qualified, but Tyler eventually found himself infatuated with him, so much so that he sought to find a way to let him keep the job. Len was often shy and easily scared off by Tyler's intimidating demeanour, and conversation was difficult because of this. Len had a hard time opening up to his coworkers, and it seemed like Tyler was the last being who could convince him to do otherwise. Eventually from small talk, they managed to strike a proper conversation during one of their sessions, and a friendship started to grow as Len slowly felt more comfortable opening up. He had very recently moved into Soarite with his cousin, and he was dealing with a lot of cultural shock from his old country it seemed. Len often felt uneasy with others, but with time, grew more comfortable with Tyler around. Tyler was familiar with having shallow crushes, but he felt that this one wasn't going away, but was in fact only growing stronger the more time they spent together. His last serious relationship had ended on a sour note and he was reluctant. He did not know if Len was attracted to the same gender, let alone attracted to him. Little did he know that Len was feeling the same way about him, only that he felt way out of his league. Tyler spent a long time hitting around the bush, vaguely flirting and hoping to have the courage to speak out. His heart was starting to ache and he wanted to do something about it, as much as he feared to lose a dear friend. During one of their work breaks, he asked to speak privately with him, and upon confessing his crush, he was surprised when the Dragonfly started breaking down anxiously. Len had been shunned by his family in the past and had lived closeted all his life, even from his cousin, so when confronted with these feelings, he just felt ashamed of himself and the way he felt. As unsure as he felt, Tyler tried to his best to be as supportive as he could, and they got together when realizing their feelings for each other were mutual. They're very supportive of each other and usually bring out the best from one another. They work together at times but tend to avoid it as they're prone to get distracted. They have their ups and downs but would 100% die for each other. Byree Back when they started dating, Len decided to introduce Tyler to his cousin Byree, being the only family he had any contact with. Tyler was nervous and Byree was sceptical, only wanting the best for her cousin, politely threatening Tyler that she'd kick his ass if he were to ever break Len's heart. Tyler didn't take these threats lightly, not like he had any plans to break Len's heart, to begin with. The relationship with Byree was a bit awkward at first but they quickly warmed up to each other, she's fun and they're friends! Florian TW: NSFW TEXT Even before his life as a celebrity in the soaring city, Tyler led a very sexually active life as a young adult, being on frequent one night stands with the folks from his school. He happened to meet Florian one day, as the Rose Drimare was a traveler from the neighbor kingdom, and Tyler was quickly infatuated by him. Having his advances responded to, much to Tyler's dismay, the Rose had no previous same-sex experience, having mistaken him for a female. Disappointed, Tyler shrugged this off as a common occurrence but was surprised when Florian was willing to experiment with him Without going into much detail, it was forced and it did not go well, and Tyler felt insulted and made sure to let him know this. Florian was so ashamed by this experience that he left as soon as he could. To this day, Tyler is unaware of the fact that he was so close to falling prey to one of the most dangerous serial killers of Amaranth, and pure sass and insults were what saved his life. Poppy Tyler met Poppy when they began studying theater and as the two were quick to become top of their class, a rivalry began to form. Their work would shine brighter when they acted together, or in petty displays of their skills as they always managed to work much better off each other. The friendly rivalry eventually became something more, and they fell in love through their passion for acting. They were considered a really strong duo from the very start, inseparable and with a bright future ahead of them. As such, once their studies were finished, they'd move to Soarite, where they'd settle down and get the job they worked for all their lives. Their career was going great as they became incredibly successful, but their relationship was in a rough spot as the stress was getting to them and their focus on work made them neglect their relationship. They began to argue and fight more and more often, and eventually, they chose to break up. As sour as they are about each other, they still work together, so their relationship is entirely professional. Despite being on bad terms, they still care about each other and are sort of friends. 'Dorothy ' Although never having met her, his ancestor Dorothy has been nothing but a source of frustration, being the original carrier of the curse, Tyler would be lying if he were to say he didn't resent her choices. He is in possession of her journals and has read them more times than he'd like to admit, in an attempt to better understand his situation and the kind of creature he's dealing with. He envies how she managed to form such a friendly bond with the demon, while his own relationship with it is so turbulent. Despite all that, he would have loved to meet her. Queen of Spades While not despising her current reincarnation at the time, as she was not the original Spade who cursed his family, he is not fond of the fact that she is unwilling/unable(?) to lift the curse from him. They probably met once when he went to ask her for help idk Backstory/Lore The Fleye family had been a family cursed many generations ago when an explorer from Amaranth sought to find the secrets behind the magic present in the Blue Kingdom. With the Queen of Spades, one of the most powerful sorceresses to live, being the only one allowed to dwell in it and having full control and preventing it from falling into the wrong hands. The explorer ventured deeper than she should have, encountering an artefact in a cave which belonged to the Queen, and as such, she stole it. Proud of her discovery, the explorer announced her findings, using the rare artefact to bring more attention to herself and become more successful. It didn't take long until the Queen found out about her stolen artefact, and when she did, she warned the explorer to return the artefact, which housed a dangerous being within. The vain explorer refused, ignoring the queen's warnings, which enraged her. As such, she destroyed the artefact, releasing the being that inhabited it. The being, named Okhula, went to possess the explorer's wings, changing her regular butterfly wings into growing various eye like markings covering it, each moving on their own. The being began talking in the explorer's head, demanding to get shown and seen by others. The explorer at the time saw nothing wrong with this, only becoming more fascinated by the being, bonding with it, and still seeking the attention from her newly gained fame. This being craved that same attention, and as the explorer began growing a family of her own, it went on to possess her first child, carrying out the curse for generations to come. Generations later, Tyler was born to a simpler family, with the influence of the demon, Tyler had always been someone who craved attention and wanted to be heard and seen. He had always wished to grow up to become an actor, model or singer and he had an almost natural talent for it. But he never learned of his curse until he grew his wings as a pre-teen and noticed they looked different from the ones of other butterflies, which although left him distraught, also motivated him to go and follow his dreams. Upon realizing that the voices in his head weren't actually his own, Tyler attempted to better understand this being, studying the old family books to better comprehend it, but to no avail. The fact that he felt like he had to keep it a secret from the world, only drove him further unto frustration. Yet this didn't prevent him from being at the top of his class, where he studied theatre and acting, his family had a history of greatness, and with the love for what he did and the high expectations he set for himself, he wasn't about to be the first one to fail either. Living in Amaranth just wasn't doing it for him, he knew he couldn't find his future in there, and as such, he flew to Soarite with his partner at the time to begin building his career, starting as a model and making his way up, doing gigs here and there to get his name out there, always finding a way to keep the demon's craving satiated. Trivia * He's a contortionist, but he has trouble doing it because of his wings getting in the way * He smokes... a lot. If you look at him when he's not acting, there's a 90% chance that he's smoking ** He does this to cope with the stress of his job and will grow anxious if not allowed to have his smoke breaks * He is inspired by different kinds of butterflies, the main ones being Silky Owl, Peacock and Morpho * He was initially inspired on Mettaton from Undertale, and later took inspiration from Freddie Mercury and Drag Queen culture * His colour scheme is based on the colours of the Bisexual flag * He was originally going to be a rival for Florian, but this was later scrapped ** Along with that, he was also going to be Eris' ex-boyfriend, which was also scrapped *** As a reference to this, Eris is actually a big fan of his work Playlist Gallery TBA Navigation Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Animal Drimare Category:Insect Drimare Category:Butterfly Drimare Category:Amaranth Category:Soarite Category:Celebrities Category:Complete pages